Customer feedback for online transactions allows potential purchasers of goods or services to evaluate a seller of a good or service prior to engaging in a transaction with the seller. In some cases, this feedback takes the form of statements regarding a particular seller, a good or service, or a category of good or service being sold. These statements may range form being very general to being very specific in terms of the information that they convey.